Amy's Hypno Ray
by mariobroultimate
Summary: When Amy saves Sonic from Eggman's lair, she finds a powerful weapon the doctor created. And she has some crazy intentions with it.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage? NO WAY!

**Hello there lovely people! It is I! The great mariobroultimate! I have come up with a brand new mini story. I only plan on it having like 2 or 3 chapters. I wanted to save this idea for Valentines Day, but that's far away from the time I'm posting this, so I'm posting it now. I hope you enjoy this sort of Sonamy fanfic!**

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog**

* * *

One day above green hill zone, Eggman had Sonic ties up in electric chains that would shock him if he tried to spin dash out.

Eggman: HOHOHOHOHO! At last, I've caught you Sonic!

Sonic: What are you gonna do with me, Baldy McNosehair? You know that one of my friends are gonna save me, and they'll scramble you. Get it? Cause you're an Egg-man.

Eggman: True. But they won't be here before I test THIS on you!

Eggman took out his latest invention. It appeared to be a ray gun with a red and black color scheme.

Sonic: What's that supposed to be? Another toy of yours?

Eggman: A VERY special toy! With this Egg Ray, I will hypnotize you, in which I will order you to jump off the roof! Hohoho! This will be entertaining to watch! I should get some popcorn!

Orbot: Or you could have him join your army and use him to annihilate all of your other enemies and conquer the world.

Eggman: **NO!** I want that hedgehog gone! Gone forever!

Orbot: Okay. I'm just saying it's a missed opportunity.

Eggman: Now, where were we?

Eggman prepares to fire the laser at Sonic, when all of a sudden, a pink hedgehog with a large hammer burst through the door and bonked Eggman straight in the head, knocking him out.

Sonic: Amy! Thanks for the save! How'd you know I was here?

Amy: Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly!

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

Amy noticed Eggman's invention on the floor and picked it up.

Sonic: Uh, Amy? I wouldn't touch that if were you.

Amy: (Hmm, Eggman said he was going to hypnotize Sonic with this. Which means… I could… **YES! YEEEEEEEEES!**)

She puts on a devious smile and walks toward the still chained up Sonic.

Sonic: Uh… Amy? What are you doing? Your kind of freaking me out.

Amy doesn't listen however as her grin gets wider. Sonic realizes what Amy is planning to do.

Sonic: No! No! No! No! No! Don't you DARE Amy! I swear if you blast me I will-

Sonic couldn't finish however as Amy blasted Sonic with the beam.

**Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Sonic screamed as he felt veins of painful energy quickly swarm up his body and into his brain, causing perhaps the worst headache you could imagine. Sonic felt his self control and sanity get wiped out as his free will fades away. The last thing he thought about before blacking out was hope that somebody, ANYBODY, even if it was Eggman, could save him. Sonic blacked out completely as the energy stopped. Amy had the look of satisfaction as she waited for Sonic to wake up again. Surely enough, after a few moments Sonic woke up with lifeless eyes, appearing to be emotionless as if he lacked any sort of personality whatsoever.

Sonic: Mistress Amy, what is your command?

Amy: YES! It worked! Sonic, as your new mistress, I order you to fall in love with me for as long as you shall live and join me in the bonds of marriage.

With that Sonic suddenly changed. He looked lovingly at Amy, as he spoke in a romantic voice.

Sonic: Oh Amy Rose, your last name fits you so perfectly. You're the most beautiful rose I have ever laid my eyes on. It would be an honor to dedicate my life to you and marry you.

Amy grew hearts in her eyes and blushed as red as Knuckles. She sighed and giggled.

Amy: Let's start planning for our wedding then! I should get you out of those chains though.

Amy looked around and checked the still unconscious Eggman's pockets. Surely enough, she found the key to the chains and got Sonic out of them.

Sonic: Great! So, what's the plan my love?

Amy: Well, we'll need someone to help decorate.

Amy looked down from Eggman's ship and saw Cream and Vanilla's house not too far from the ship. Amy grew another devious smile.

Amy: And I know just who to 'hire'. Hehehe!

* * *

**Oh no! Sonic is brainwashed and is now being put into a forced marriage! With AMY!**

***cue Sonic CD US Game Over music***

**How will this story fold out? What is Amy planning to do? Who will stop her? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Planning

**Time for Chapter 2! What will Amy do next? Let's find out!**

* * *

Back in Eggman's Lair, Eggman woke up after what seemed to be hours.

Eggman: Ungh… wh-what happened?

His blurry vision came into view the moment he saw the chains Sonic was tied in, broken apart.

Eggman: Aaaah! The hedgehog escaped! And where is my Egg Ray!?

Orbot: Sir, Amy Rose broke in and used it to brainwash Sonic to marry her. But it seems she's got other plans with it as well, so she stole your invention.

Eggman: WHAT!? Why didn't you stop her!?

Orbot: I'm programmed to assist you, not engage in combat.

Eggman:Grrrrrrrr! You useless bucket of bolts! Get Cubot and get my Eggmobile ready! We shall not rest until that pink hedgehog is captured!

Orbot: Understood! *rolls off*

Eggman: You'll regret using MY invention you rosy rascal!

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tail's place…

Tails was starting to get worried about Sonic. He hasn't returned for hours.

Tails: What could've happened? All Sonic had to do was save a few flickies. Don't tell me he got into a trap again! I should call Amy to see if she found him on Eggman's ship.

Tails dialed Amy's number and surely enough, she answered.

Amy: Hi Tails! What's up?

Tails: Hey Amy, I'm worried about Sonic, he went to fight Eggman, and hasn't called me back. Did you go to find him?

Amy: Oh, don't worry. He's perfectly fine. I saw him beat up Eggman and then escape searching for more adventure as usual.

Tails: Then why didn't he call me back telling me he's alright?

Amy: I don't know. Why are you asking me?

?: Hey, Amy dear? This forest is kinda big. Is Cream's house this way, or that way?

Tails: Wait, was that SONIC!?

Amy: Uh… NO! That was… SILVER! Yeah, Silver. He's just going through puberty and is starting to sound more like Sonic. Yep!

Tails: Riiiiiiiiiiigggggght…

Amy: Anyways, I've gotta go! There's so much to do! *hangs up*

Tails: Strange, Amy said that was Silver yet it sounded like Sonic. He called her "dear" and they're headed towards Cream's house. I gotta get to the bottom of this!

Tails got on the Tornado 2 and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy made it to Cream's house and knocked on the door. Answered was the cheerful little rabbit herself and her loyal chao, Cheese.

Cream: Hi Mr. Sonic! Hello Ms. Amy! Come on in!

Cheese: Chao!

The two walked in the house together holding hands.

Cream: It's not often I see you two together. What's up?

Amy: Well Cream, I have great news! Sonic and I are getting married!

Cream: Married? But I thought you didn't want to marry Ms. Amy, Mr. Sonic.

Cheese: Chao?

Sonic: Well, I changed my mind. Because she somehow managed to steal my heart! I'd be willing to slow down just for her.

Amy: Oh Sonic!

Cream: That's so sweet! So, what are you planning for the wedding?

Amy: Well, we were looking for a flower girl. And I thought you'd be perfect for the role!

Cream: What's a flower girl?

Amy: She's the little girl who throws flower petals on the carpet to make way for the bride. That sounds like your kind of job!

Cream: I'll do it!

Cheese notices something weird in Amy's pocket and points Cream towards it.

Cream: What's that in your pocket, Ms. Amy?

Amy: Uh… err!

She takes it out and blasts Cream with it.

**Cream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Cheese watched in horror as he saw his big sister figure get blasted and had her free will drain away. He angrily tried to attack Amy, but he got blasted too.

**Cheese: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

They both fell down and came back up with the same lifeless eyes.

Cream: Mistress Amy, what is your command?

Amy: Cream, Cheese. You two are to decorate and bake a cake for my wedding with Sonic on Angel Island. And after you're done, you are to serve as our flower girl.

Cream and Cheese turn into a cheerful mood and salute.

Cream: We won't let you down Mistress!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Amy: Great! Now take us to Angel Island!

* * *

Later Tails made it to Cream's house and all he could find was Vanilla crying on the floor.

Tails: Vanilla? What's wrong?

Vanilla: Tails… my daughter… she's been kidnapped!

Tails: Kidnapped? By Eggman?

Vanilla: No! By Amy!

Tails: What!? She wouldn't do that!

Vanilla: That's what I thought! But she left a note.

Tails read it.

"Dear, Vanilla

Sorry that I had to make you worried, but I took Cream with me. For she will be my flower girl for my wedding with Sonic on Angel Island! And I can guarantee Knuckles will approve, because I will make him using my new little toy I used on Sonic and Cream! See you after my wedding!

Love, Amy Rose"

Tails: I knew Amy was up to something! Poor Sonic and Cream! What is this "toy" she's talking about? Don't worry Vanilla, I'll save them both, and Knuckles!

Vanilla: Good luck Tails!

Tails took off again.

Vanilla: Don't let her get you too…

* * *

**Knuckles is next in line for Amy's capturing list! Will she get away with this? How will Tails and Eggman stop her? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 and Knuckles: Finale

**It's time for the grand finale! Let's see if Tails and Eggman can put a stop to this forced marriage! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic and Amy were talking with Knuckles on Angel Island.

Knuckles: You want me to WHAT?!

Amy: Be our priest for my wedding with Sonic.

Knuckles: Okay, number one: Do I look like a priest to you?! Number two: This is an altar for the Master Emerald, NOT a church! Number three: Sonic, why do you suddenly want to marry her?!

Sonic: She managed to steal my heart. She's like an angel to have fallen from the sky!

Knuckles: Eww! Gross! No! I will not marry you two so you can forget it!

Knuckles heard Cream humming and saw her and Cheese decorating the altar with ribbons.

Knuckles: Hey! Take that stuff down right now!

Cream: I only take orders from Mistress Amy!

Knuckles: Mistress? Alright, that's it!

Knuckles tries to knock Cream off when Amy blasts him with the Egg Ray.

**Knuckles: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Knuckles falls down and gets back up again.

Knuckles: Mistress Amy, what is your command?

Amy: Knuckles, you are to be the priest for my wedding, and you will help decorate.

Knuckles starts speaking more calmly like a gentleman.

Knuckles: It will be my honor, Mistress. Preparations are in order. We just need more party guests.

Amy: I've already got that planned! Sonic, my knight in shining armor, I have a favor to ask of you.

Sonic: What is it that you desire, my beloved princess?

Amy hands Sonic a list of victims- err I mean party guests to invite, as well as the Egg Ray.

Amy: Take my weapon and use it to brainwash everyone on this list, and bring them back here.

Sonic: Yes ma'am! I'll be right back!

He speeds off as Amy swoons.

* * *

Sonic proceeds to blast everyone including Shadow, Rouge, Omega (Yes it works on robots), Blaze, Silver, and the Chaotix. And ordered them all to obey Amy and go to their wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was flying the Tornado 2 on his way to Angel Island when he heard a voice.

?: Hey, Tails!

Tails: Sonic?

Tails looked down to see Sonic waving at him.

Tails: SONIC!

Tails land the plane and runs over to Sonic and hugs him.

Tails: I'm so glad to see you Sonic! I thought you were captured by Amy! Is Cream okay too?

Sonic: Captured? By Amy? Tails, what are you talking about? Amy would never do that.

Tails: But, I saw a note in Vanilla's house. She said she kidnapped you and Cream and was going to enforce a marriage on Angel Island.

Sonic: Must've been a prank Tails. Just forget about it. By the way, I have a surprise for you!

Tails: A surprise?

Sonic: Yup! Now, close your eyes!

Tails was a bit hesitant about this. Sonic seemed to be acting a bit strange. And he was said to have been kidnapped by Amy for a forced wedding, yet was acting like none of that happened.

Sonic: Oh c'mon Tails! I'm your best friend. You trust me, don't you?

Tails: Uh… yeah, of course I do!

Sonic: Then close your eyes!

Tails closed his eyes most of the way but kept it slightly open so he could see what Sonic was doing. He saw Sonic taking something out, and then point it in his direction.

Tails ducked the moment Sonic shot the beam and missed.

Sonic: Aww, dang it Tails! You ruined the surprise! Now hold still!

Tails: Are you out of your mind?!

Sonic kept trying to shoot Tails, but he flew with his tails.

Sonic: I SAID HOLD STILL!

Tails: Sonic, why are you doing this?!

Sonic: Fiancé's orders!

Tails: "Fiancé"? AMY?! You mean you WANT to marry her?!

Sonic: Why wouldn't I? She my sweet little angel! And I will dedicate my life to her! And you should too! Just like all the others!

Tails: NEVER!

Tails quickly boarded the Tornado 2 and took off, leaving Sonic in the dust.

Sonic: Fine! Don't come to the wedding Foxboy! But I'm telling you! You'll be all alone!

Sonic ran back to Angel Island. Meanwhile Tails was pondering over what just happened.

Tails: Was that really Sonic? Amy must've done something to him! And he mentioned all the others. Does that mean all of my friends have been affected too? Amy has let her obsession go too far!

As he was flying, Eggman flew up next to him.

Tails: Eggman!

Eggman: Oh just great! I don't have time for you, Foxboy! That pink friend of yours stole my invention!

Tails: Your invention?

Eggman: My Egg Ray! I was supposed to use it to hypnotize Sonic, but Amy stoke it and took Sonic with him. When I get my hands on her…

Tails: Amy hypnotized Sonic to make him marry her! Now it makes sense. Eggman, Amy's having her wedding with Sonic on Angel Island! Let's go there!

Eggman: Alright then. You lead the way!

They flew towards Angel Island.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Angel Island…

Amy: What do you mean you couldn't get a Big and Tails?!

Sonic: Well, for Big the beams just bounced off him. I guess it's because he doesn't have a brain to wash.

Amy: That makes sense… What about Tails?

Sonic: He was too smart. He flew away out of my sight before I could blast him.

Amy: You know what? Forget about them! If they don't wanna come, so be it! Let's get married right now!

Knuckles: Everyone, we've come together to bare witness to the union of-

Amy: Just skip to the "I do"'s!

* * *

Tails: There it is! Angel Island! I can see a lot of people there! Poor Sonic!

Eggman: I don't care about your friends! I just want my Egg Ray back!

Tails: Shut up and let's stop them!

* * *

Knuckles: If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be joined together in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Amy: SHUT UP! Just get to the "I do's"! Nobody can object to us! NOBODY!

Sonic: Sorry, My soon-to-be wife has no patience.

?: I OBJECT!

Amy turns around to see Eggman crashing the party.

Amy: Eggman?! What are you doing here?! You WEREN'T INVITED!

Eggman: Sorry to crash the party, not sorry, but I believe you have something that belongs to me!

Amy: Well, too bad! It's mine now! Get lost!

Tails: I don't think so!

Tails lands the Tornado 2 and prepares to face Amy.

Amy: So now you decide to show up! I was going to make you Sonic's Best Man but I gave that role to Shadow. So too late!

Tails: No! I came to stop this wedding! You can't make Sonic marry you by force! That's not how you treat your loved ones!

Amy: Well, If Sonic had agreed to marry me. I wouldn't have had to go this far! Everybody, GET THEM BOTH!

All of Amy's brainwashed party guests proceeded to attack. Eggman was prepared to attack.

Eggman: Forces, ENGAGE!

A huge army of robots including Egg Pawns, Motobugs, Crabmeats, Cater Killers, Buzz Bombers, Metal Sonic, etc. were summoned by Eggman and clashed with Amy's army resulting in an all out war! Tails did his best to sneak past the fighting. Up until Sonic blocked his way.

Sonic: Oh no you don't! You're not hurting my future wife!

Tails: I'm sorry I have to do this Sonic!

Tails charged up a spin dash and Sonic did the same. They both hit each other and did a chain of home attacks on each other until-

Cream: CAKE SPLATTER!

Cream threw the wedding cake at Tails, knocking him out of the sky and covering him in cake. Tails licked it off his face and noticed Sonic about to punch him into the ground. Tails rolled out of the way and got to Amy. He grabbed the Egg Gun and broke it.

Eggman and Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All of Amy's brainwashed victims fell to the floor and Eggman's army stops fighting as well. Eggman runs over to the shattered remains of the Egg Ray and cries like a whiny child.

Eggman: My baby! MY BABY! NOHOHOHOHOHO!

Tails just eye rolls and goes to Sonic's unconscious body.

Tails: Sonic! Sonic! Speak to me!

Sonic opened his eyes and stood up, as did everyone else who all looked confused.

Sonic: Tails? What just happened?

Sonic noticed that Tails was covered in frosting and felt something weird on him.

Sonic: Ugh! What happened to you?! And… why am I wearing a tuxedo?!

Tails: Sonic, calm down! It's a long story.

Sonic: I had this horrible nightmare that I was trapped in a forced marriage with AMY!

Tails: Yeah… about that Sonic…

Sonic looked behind and saw Amy in a wedding dress.

Sonic: It was real, wasn't it?

Amy nods.

Tails: I managed to stop it before it was too late. I would never let someone force you into something you don't want.

Sonic: Thanks bro! You're the best! And Amy, what part of "NO WAY!" do you not understand?

Amy nervously smiled and tried to process what to say.

Amy: I'm in for it am I?

Behind Sonic, all of his friends stood up angry at Amy for what she did.

Sonic: Yup.

* * *

Later in front of Cream's house, Eggman used his cake dispenser to dispense cakes out for Sonic's friends to throw at a tied up Amy. It wasn't all that bad. At least she got to lick it off her face.

Knuckles: This is for taking my island! *throw's cake*

Vanilla: This is for making me worried sick! *throw's cake*

Shadow: This is for wasting my time! *Throw's cake*

Sonic and Tails (the latter took a shower) were enjoying the show.

Sonic: Thanks for sticking up for me bud. You know how Amy is. Crazy. Delusional.

Tails: Yeah, but deep down, she's still a good friend.

Sonic: Totally. Besides, I think she's enjoying that cake.

Amy: Hahaha! I'll get you next time, Sonic! Just you wait!

* * *

**Done! I hoped you enjoyed this strange but awesome short story! Now to get back to my major stories. See ya! Be sure to review!**


End file.
